Superstición
by Addanight
Summary: ¿Qué obtienes cuando tienes un neko supersticioso y un kai muy decidido? ¿No saben? Descúbranlo en esta curiosa historia XD. KXR Shounen Ai.


Hola! Pues aquí traigo esta historia pequeñita pero con mucho cariño para mi amiga Yui que anda de cumpleaños. ¡Felicidades! Espero que te guste.

Pareja: KaiXRei Shounen Ai

Género: Romance/Humor

---------------------------------------------

Superstición

Por Addanight

Sin duda Rei Kon era, por mucho, una de las personas más supersticiosas que hubieran pisado la faz de la tierra. A sus ojos, todos los eventos estaban escritos en los números. Para él, los números tenían su verdad absoluta. Kai todavía no entendía como demonios lo hacía. Lo único que sabía era cuando el chino predecía algo, esto sucedía como si de magia se tratara. Por ejemplo, la primera vez que le había invitado a salir, el chino le había dicho que quizá sí, pero con la condición de que no usara ropa que le gustara mucho. ¿Cuándo Kai le preguntó el motivo? Este simplemente respondió que los números decían que así debía ser. El ruso quedó un tanto sorprendido en aquella ocasión, pero sin querer quedar mal ante los ojos del oriental, hizo caso omiso de su advertencia y se vistió con lo mejor de su guardarropa. ¿Cuál fue el resultado? Un Kai terriblemente molesto luego de que un mesero tropezara y tirara un plato de sopa sobre su costosa ropa segundos después de que se había sentado. Y con eso terminó la trágica velada.

Quizá la cosa no hubiera pasado a mayores, de no ser por lo sucedido la segunda vez que el bicolor le pidió una cita. Ese día decidieron salir al cine. Al principio todo había ido bien, al menos hasta que compró el boleto de entrada. En cuanto el kot fijó sus ojos en él, empezó a rogarle al ruso-japonés que regresaran, porque si no, terminarían empapados de pies a cabeza. Nuevamente, Hiwatari le convenció de que un número no podía decirle esas cosas y, tras muchas súplicas, el dueño de Drigger decidió quedarse. La noche iba maravillosamente. Sin embargo, mientras caminaban a su casa. Un automóvil se estrelló contra una toma de agua (de donde sacan el agua los bomberos). El resultado ya se lo imaginan: una empapada pareja a la que se le enfrió el amor. Pero regresando al tema, Kai Hiwatari no era una persona supersticiosa y a pesar de ello, las supersticiones se habían encargado de hacerle la vida imposible el último mes.

Cada vez que el dueño de Dranzer pretendía tener una tarde interesante con el kot, algún número saltaba a la vista del chino, e inmediatamente venía una predicción del trágico final de su cita que ni siquiera había comenzado. Ya estaba harto de esta situación. Algo se estaba empeñando en que él y el kot no pudieran disfrutarse. Pero él no se iba a dar por vencido tan fácilmente. Iba a demostrarle a la vida que Kai Hiwatari no se rinde ante nada. Pensando con lógica, el bicolor llegó a una posible solución luego de observar el acontecimiento tantas veces. La respuesta era obvia. Los estúpidos números le estaban extinguiendo el romance, así que había que ponerle remedio. Y dado que eran los números quienes le estaban complicando la existencia, era lógico que fueran estos mismos quienes le dieran una solución.

El ojicarmín llevaba mucho tiempo enamorado del lindo chino y era obvio para el chico que su compañero también sentía ese mismo cariño que le ligaba a él y sobre todo, ese intenso deseo que le embargaba. Era precisamente por eso que no lo entendía. El joven de nívea piel no hallaba sentido en que la vida les pusiera tantas trabas para llegar a algo que ambos deseaban con tanto fervor. Pero dicen que el que persevera alcanza y ese era el punto más fuerte del bicolor: su terquedad. Su necedad, le había causado distintos problemas en el pasado, incluyendo una pelea semi desnudo, un jardín a medio podar y a Yura. Esa era sin duda una experiencia que prefería no recordar. Por ahora, su mente estaba enfocada en tener una gran velada con Rei Kon. Con gran cuidado, sacó su calculadora y revisó, por quincuagésima vez en esa hora, sus sospechas. Esta vez nada podía salir mal.

A algunas calles de ahí un apuesto pelinegro despertaba de su merecido sueño. Con cuidado, apagó el despertador que yacía a un lado de su cama y miró el reloj. Sus ojos se fijaron en los números rojos que frente a él parpadeaban: ocho trece. 'Que raro. Por lo general lo pongo a las ocho de la mañana' se dijo mentalmente el kot sin darle mayor importancia al asunto. Con gracia recorrió los pasillos de su hogar y miró con diversión el calendario. 'Siete de Marzo de 2006' se dijo. Vaya que este sería un gran día. Para él, los números, eran más que líneas, eran todo un lenguaje que le permitía ver el futuro. Por ejemplo: sabía que un trece o un tres era de buena suerte. Que un siete significaba sorpresas y que el ocho, era una señal de que sin importar nada todo le saldría bien. Así que el día de hoy pintaba divino. Porque no solo era siete del tres de 2006. Sino que 2+68 y 7+3+818. Quizá ese uno era lo único que le preocupaba, pero fuera de ello, todo parecía brillar ese día. Así que sin pensar más, se dispuso a arreglarse.

El timbre sonó tres veces llevándolo a la puerta de entrada. Por inercia, llevó sus ojos a su reloj y observó la hora: 13:13. Bastante confundido con dichos números, abrió la puerta para toparse con un apuesto bicolor que sostenía siete rosas blancas en su mano. Sin que el oriental pudiera reaccionar, el ruso colocó las rosas en sus manos y le dio tres suaves besos en la mejilla. Era su imaginación, o el ojicarmín estaba actuando muy extraño.

"Hola Rei. Me preguntaba si te gustaría salir conmigo esta noche." Cuestionó esperanzado.

"Por supuesto" contestó un apenado neko.

"Muy bien. Entonces pasaré por ti a las ocho." Comentó el bicolor antes de desaparecer.

El neko-jin ingresó de nuevo a su hogar y miró el reloj cambiar de las 13:13 a las 13:14. Que bueno que los números estaban de su lado hoy. Mientras no viera ningún nueve, todo estaría bien.

Justo a las ocho con siete minutos, el bicolor se apareció en casa del oriental con un pequeño tigre blanco de peluche, alegando que así los tres podrían salir esta noche. Así que con un peluche en mano y un confundido pelinegro, los jóvenes se dirigieron al lugar en que cenarían esa noche. La mesa trece había sido reservada con anterioridad por el ojicarmín. Al tomar asiento, Rei no pudo evitar notar que el mesero había colocado plato y cubiertos para tres personas en vez de ser solo dos. La noche transcurrió tranquila, al menos según Rei, ya que el ruso no se las había visto tan fácil para alejar todos los nueves de la vista del pelinegro. ¡Por Dios! Si hasta había tenido que sobornar a unos sujetos en la calle, para que pasaran por grupos frente al restaurante, de modo que el kot no viera a nueve personas juntas.

Era más que obvio que Hiwatari estaba enloqueciendo, porque esa era la única explicación lógica para esto. Es decir, nadie en su sano juicio se cuida tanto de las supersticiones ¿O sí? El segundo paso fue el cine. En el cuál tampoco hubo mayor problema. Ahora, los chicos caminaban tranquilamente por las oscuras calles. Esa había sido sin duda, la mejor cita de todas. Sin saber como, las manos de ambos se habían encontrado y la lengua del capitán de los Blade Breakers se deleitaba ahora del delicioso sabor de Kon. El bicolor no podía ocultar la enorme felicidad que le embargaba. Por fin había derrotado a los estúpidos números. Al menos eso era lo que él pensaba. Totalmente complacido, el ruso miró al cielo y vio una parvada de pájaros. Una parvada de nueve pájaros para ser exactos.

La sangre de Hiwatari se congeló. ¿Cómo se suponía que previera eso? Después de todo, él no podía haberlo sabido. Una suave gota de lluvia cayó sobre su rostro y segundos después el despejado cielo se había tornado en una masa gris. Kai y el kot corrieron hacia el automóvil. La mano de Kai se interno en su bolsillo, en busca de sus llaves sin resultado. Había perdido la llave. Pero esto no era el fin del mundo, sólo era cuestión de encontrar un lugar seco y pedir a alguno de sus tantos empleados que vinieran a recogerlos y quizá entonces podría convencer al dueño de Drigger de quedarse en su casa. Seguro que habría tantas cosas divertidas que podrían hacer, pero el dueño de Dranzer tenía una sola en mente: sexo.

Sin mayores problemas, los jóvenes se protegieron de la lluvia bajo el pequeño techo de un establecimiento. Pero cuando las orbes del frío ruso se fijaron sobre su celular, sus ojos duplicaron su tamaño y sus labios empezaron a murmurar insultos en su lengua natal. El estúpido aparato se había quedado sin batería. ¿Podía ser acaso que ese era el fin de su velada? Aparentemente no, porque luego el viento comenzó a soplar con fuerza provocando que el agua les mojara a pesar de estar bajo techo. No podía creerlo, si todo debía ser perfecto, ¿Por qué le había pasado esto?

"Tú lo planeaste todo ¿No es cierto?" Cuestionó Kon con su hermoso timbre de voz.

"Sí" respondió el ruso sabiendo que el neko se refería a la cuestión de los números. Pero antes de poder continuar, los labios del moreno se encontraron con los suyos en un tímido y sutil beso.

"Gracias por la velada, pero creo que es hora de irme." Agregó el ojicarmín un tanto decepcionado.

"¿A dónde crees que vas?" cuestionó el kot.

"A mi casa. Ya te lo dije, es tarde." Aclaró el bicolor sin desear pensar más en como nueve estúpidos pájaros había venido a derrumbar sus planes.

"Pero no puedes irte." Señaló Rei causando que el joven de nívea piel le mirara.

"¿A no? ¿Y por qué?" Preguntó Kai confundido.

"Pues porque sólo nos hemos dado un beso" Mencionó el ojidorado como si fuese lo más normal del mundo.

"¿Y?" cuestionó Hiwatari.

"Fácil. Como mi número de la suerte es el trece, sugiero que no te vayas hasta que te haya dado trece besos." Agregó sensualmente el chino.

"De acuerdo." Respondió el dueño de Dranzer. Rodeando con su brazo la cintura del neko.

"¿Sabes creo que deberíamos irnos a casa?" sugirió el oriental una vez terminado el segundo beso. Mientras, Kai le daba una mirada de comprensión y empezaba alejarse de ahí. Lo mejor que podían hacer era dar la salida por terminada y correr a sus casas antes de sufrir un resfriado.

"¿A dónde vas?" cuestionó confundido el pelinegro.

"A mi casa. ¿No dijiste que deberíamos irnos a casa?" cuestionó el frío chico.

"Claro, pero yo hablaba de mi casa. Además, creo que aún me debes algunos besos." Añadió el joven mientras le tomaba de la mano y ambos comenzaban a caminar bajo la lluvia.

Y así ambos se dirigieron a casa del kot, mientras el bicolor comenzaba a pensar que quizá las supersticiones de su koi no eran tan malas después de todo.

---------------------------------------------

Notas de la Autora:

Espero que les haya gustado. Si quieren un segundo capi, díganlo y lo pensaré. Ok?

Dejen review!

Cuídense

Addanight.


End file.
